A Mess on the Mesa
by LoveofVelma
Summary: When Fred awakens from a nightmare, Daphne decides a total rest is what Fred and the gang need. Her Uncle Matt invites them to his ranch but there is little rest with a lost mine and a mystery to solve. Strong 'T' for adult situations. F/D, S/V parings.
1. Chapter 1

A Mess on the Mesa

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

Chapter One: The three R's

_She was free! But they would be coming, probably were on her trail already. The only thing she could think of was to run, put as much distance as possible between her and them._

_The desert dunes loomed ahead as far as the eye could see. Her whole body ached with the fatigue of running in sand. Sand that shifted, spilling her head first several times, __draining what little energy she had left with each step. The sun beat down on the red head mercilessly; no tree broke the stark landscape with a hint of protection._

_Facing dozens of perils had never deterred her friends and especially Fred from coming to her rescue in the past. They had always beaten the bad guys and had a good laugh afterwards. She wished she could laugh now. _

_She lunged up the next dune, her feet sinking into the bottomless sand, falling backwards. __The woman lay panting, crying, her tears of fear disappearing into the dry grit. One hope, one chance before her pursuers arrived. Pushing herself up, she gave forth a scream filled with the hope that Fred and her friends might hear._

"_Freddie!" _

_Daphne's voice reverberated through the barren hills, the echo fading away into silence. There was no way to detect the source, no way to tell in what direction the call had originated. The blond headed man shaded his eyes with his hands, searching the wasteland before him. There was nothing to see but endless sand dunes. With his heart pounding in his throat, Fred turned to his friends._

"_We'll have to split up and search for Daphne."_

"_We can't do that, Freddie!"Velma's voice faltered, "there are no landmarks and we have no water. If we split up we'll all be lost in this desert wilderness!"_

"_Where are you, Freddie!" The voice repeated, the echo dying away in the distance._

"_We have to do something! We have to find Daphne!" Fred replied, the fear of failure thick in his voice; he turned, walking off into the desert alone._

"_Shaggy, Scooby, spread out but stay in sight." The three friends followed their friend into the barren landscape._

"_Help me, Freddieeeeeee!" The dunes devoured the echo. Over time, four sets of footprints dissolved into one. _

_Alone, Fred trudged through the sand; tripping, falling, rising, "I'm coming, Daphne!"_

-Xxxxxx

"Freddie?"

Fred jerked up, bathed in a cold, clammy sweat, tangled in the bedsheets. The sun tried to fight its way through thick drapes, leaving the bedroom in subdued darkness.

"Freddie! Wake up!" It was Daphne's voice, calling him from the disturbed slumber.

"Daphne! It's you! You're here!" He grabbed her in a hug, "I thought I'd lost you!" He held her tight as if afraid he'd lose her again.

"I'm here. It's okay. It was only a bad dream." Her voice, soft and soothing, she returned the hug, which was fast turning into an embrace, holding him as his heartbeat slowed to normal. "Come on, go take a shower and get dressed. I think Shaggy and Velma are getting breakfast ready."

Entering the brightly lit dinning room, Fred found Daphne and Shaggy sitting at the table, Daphne pouring syrup over a stack of pancakes. Velma dished up 'cakes, eggs and sausage, setting the plate in front of Fred. "Coffee?"

The red head got up and placing her arms around his neck, whispering, "You okay?" Getting an affirmative squeeze and a "I'm fine," she returned to her seat unconvinced, the dark circles under his eyes and haggard look belied his statement

"Freddie, I don't want you to get upset but I called Uncle Matt and explained about the dreams you've been having. He agreed you might benefit from a rest so he invited all of us out to his ranch. We can go camping, fishing or just be lazy. How does that sound?"

"Being lazy sounds good." Shaggy said around a mouthful of food.

"You've had plenty of practice." Velma snickered lovingly, placing her plate on the table. "That sounds like a good vacation, Daph."

"No deserts, no mysteries, Daph?" Fred grinned but his voice sounded strained.

"A few desserts maybe but no deserts, no mysteries."

"And no GPS this time, Fred. Remember the last time." The brunette smiled at the thought. They had been headed for the mountains that time too but ended up with the Mystery Machine buried in six feet of muddy water, miles from their destination.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Daph?" The pretty brunette dried her hands on a tea-towel. She and Daphne had finished cleaning the breakfast dishes while the guys were checking out their camping gear in preparation for their departure the following morning.

"I think we all could use a change of scenery." The red headed detective replied.

"What was that about deserts Fred was referring to this morning?"

"I'm not sure. Fred woke up from a nightmare saying he was afraid of losing me. I'm hopeful that he'll talk about what's bothering him while we're at Uncle Matt's ranch if we can find some time alone."

"I'll keep Shaggy busy and you can take Fred on a long walk, a very _long_ walk."

"I'm sure you will. Let's just see what happens, okay?"

"Okay, but, ahem, what about the changes we've made here at headquarters?"

"We'll just be discreet and not say anything. Let's go get our stuff packed."

-Xxxxxx

It was dark and cold early next morning when the fully loaded brightly painted Mystery Machine made its way out of town, turned onto the freeway and headed west.

"What did you tell your uncle?" Fred asked, glancing at the red head sitting beside him. A folded map lying in her lap. A quick glimpse at the rear view mirror showed Shaggy and Velma lying on two sleeping bags, taking advantage of the moment to catch some extra sleep. Scooby lay across both bodies, snoring softly.

"Nothing more than you haven't been sleeping well recently. How could I when you haven't told me anything about the nightmares?"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I haven't had nightmares since I was a kid. I'm sure it'll pass." The blond put his arm around her shoulder, she scooted over on the bench seat, snuggling close. "I haven't told you that I love you this morning. I do love you, you know."

"I know, Fred. I love you too. That's what has me concerned, I can't help if you don't tell me what's bothering you." The heater hummed, making the interior of the van comfortably warm. Resting her head on his shoulder, she drifted off to sleep.

The sun shone brightly in the rear view mirror, promising a nice day for driving when Fred pulled into a service station with a near by restaurant. Killing the motor and kissing her sleeping lips, he whispered, "ready for some breakfast?"

"And a clean bathroom!" A sleepy Daphne said, straightening up.

"Amen!", "Someone say breakfast?" The first from Velma then Shaggy yelled from the back.

"The magic word." Daphne looked back to see her two friends begin to stir.

"Scoob, I have a bad feeling about this vacation." The thin sandy haired detective said later while walking his dog.

"Rhy, Raggy?"

"What happens on all our vacations?"

"Ronsters! Rysteries! Rand Running!"

"Yep, the three R's of Mystery Inc. Monsters, mysteries and a lot of running."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Two: Camp Fire Tale

Day two, The Broken Arrow Ranch, Early Afternoon

It had taken a full days drive, a somewhat restful night in the Mystery Machine and another half day of driving to arrive at Uncle Matt's ranch. It was Fred behind the wheel when the van pulled into the semi circular drive way. He, Daphne, and Shaggy had all shared the duties of driving; Velma had claimed being height disadvantaged eliminated her from driving obligations.

The engine pinged as everyone piled out to stretch tired muscles. The man who appeared out of the ranch house could have stepped off a western movie set. Tall as Shaggy's six feet, dark brown hair with just a touch of snow white hair at the temples, and a thick mustache; blue jeans, work shirt with snaps rather than buttons and a white well worn stetson completed the movie star impression.

"Glad to see you made it. We were about to send out a search party."

"All you would've found would be skeletons left from starvation!"

"Don't mind Shaggy, Uncle Matt. If he doesn't eat every fifteen minutes he thinks he's starving." Smiling, Daphne gave her uncle a hug.

"Oh, I remember Shaggy's appetite. That's why we're having a barbeque with all the trimmings this evening but I imagine you could use some lemonade and relax for now."

"That does sound good. That van can get awfully uncomfortable after a day and half of traveling." The red head rubbed her backside. 'not to mention sleeping,' she thought.

"Then come on, I'll have your bags taken to your rooms. This is John Long Bow, my foreman."

"How." John Long Bow held up his right hand in greeting. Daphne laughed at her friends with their gaping mouths. John had his long hair with two feathers woven into two long braids.

"How yourself, John. How are Maria and the kids?" Turning to the other three, Daphne added, "I've known John since he was just a ranch hand. He's worked up to top hand and now foreman and can speak three languages."

"Maria and the kids are doing fine and look forward to seeing you at the barbeque, Daphne."

-Xxxxxx

Even Shaggy had to admit he was beyond full. Scooby gnawed happily on a bone at Shaggy's feet.

The food had been excellent from crisp salad to perfectly cooked steaks to a choice of pies for dessert.

Sipping drinks, the gang had gathered around the open fire pit along with Uncle Matt and John Long Bow. Sparks flew up from the flames; a cool breeze had came up. Fred ventured a look at Daphne sitting beside him, the air currents stirring her hair. He thought she was never more beautiful than right now.

"You are welcome to stay here at the ranch but if you're determined to camp, I've got an idea I've shared with John. I'll say good night and let John tell you our plan." Uncle Matt rose, giving his niece a hug, "stay out as long as you wish but keep in mind you have a long day tomorrow."

John Long Bow waited until his boss had left before adding another log to the fire. "There is an old place up by Devil Bear Gorge." He turned his attention to Daphne, "your uncle bought the small spread several years ago, mainly for the land. Your uncle and I think it would be a good place for your camping trip. There is a good fishing stream nearby, I've taken my boys up there, there is some fishing equipment stored at the house. Several trails will give you plenty of exercise."

"Okay, what's wrong with this paradise?" Shaggy spoke up, expecting the answer he was sure was coming.

"It's haunted." John couldn't help but laugh as Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Ha...haunted?"

"It's not your usual haunting story. Let me tell you the story of Broken Moccasin...

_Long ago, before the white man came here, my ancestor Broken Moccasin and the Bannock tribe called this area home. They were a widely roving tribe, spending winters here, summers in the mountains, including what would later become known as Devil Bear Gorge._

_On an unusually warm summer day, Broken Moccasin took refuge from the heat in a cave. It was cool in the cave and Broken Moccasin explored as much of the cave as possible without getting lost. While searching_, _Broken Moccasin found a bright golden colored metal. He took several pieces with him when he left. The metal was gold of course; the tribe only thought Broken Moccasin was trying to hide out and get out of work. _

_In 1862 the white men discovered gold; Broken Moccasin swore the white men would never find his golden metal. He disappeared into his cave and was never seen, alive, again. Several white men over the years have also disappeared. _

_Tribal oral tradition says that Broken Moccasin is still guarding his gold._

"I guess that's enough," continued John, "the fire is burning low and we need to be up before breakfast. I'll be taking you out to the ranch house in the morning, so be ready. I'll be staying in the bunkhouse tonight." With that he tipped his stetson.

"It was great seeing Maria and the kids, they sure have grown since I saw them last." The red head said.

"That was some story," Velma spoke, whispering, yawning. The night insects had returned, serenading the two couples. She continued, "you guys don't stay up too late, you heard what John said."

"Right, Velma. We'll be in shortly." Daphne watched her friends walk away, hand in hand.

Placing her hand in the blond beside her, she looked into the dying embers, "I understand why Uncle Matt loves this place. It's so beautiful here. We can't find quietness like this back home."

"You call this quiet?" Fred slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her full lips. A night-bird joined the singing insects.

"Take me to bed, Darling." She whispered with a sultry voice.

The rustle of the short silk nightgown floating down over her curvaceous body was the only sound when Daphne joined her long time friend, recent lover and roommate, in their bed.

"What did you think of John's story?" She asked, slipping under the lifted covers, snuggling into his arms.

"How many variations of that story have we heard over the years; it was a good camp fire tale. Daph, you aren't thinking of searching for that lost cave are you?"

"Me? No, I'd never go exploring," her lips brushed his, "for any cave," her lips were firm when they settled against his, " by myself." Her fingers worked at the buttons of his pj top; running her hand over his chest. "Now, if I had some strong," his fingers roamed over her outer thigh, "handsome guy to go with me...know where I might find such a guy?

"Freddie, I only came here so we could have some time together to talk. If we don't discuss your nightmares, they will always be a wall between us."

He was quiet for several moments, thinking. 'Way to kill a mood, Daph.'

He told her everything of his most recent nightmare of the previous day; of her lost in the desert, of his inability to find her. He was scared, deeply scared; he had always guarded himself against letting anyone get too close. He had never been so open with anyone like this. How would she react?

She was so delicate...and a little quirky...but he loved her and she was...his! He wrapped her in his strength; she burrowed her face into the crevice between neck and shoulder, breathing deeply of his scent: soap underscored by a subtle male musk. She cupped the back of his head, her lips sweet, soft. Their kiss deepened, becoming passionate, hungry. She wiggled out of her nightgown like a snake shedding its outgrown skin.

He slowly fanned the fire they had lit until she became a writhing, living flame, burning, burning until there was nothing left to burn. She couldn't hold back, the dam bursting, her love for him flooding her very core, the heat unbearable. She buried her face in the cleft of his neck, muffling her crying out his name.

Exhausted, her breath coming in quick heaving pants, she looped her arms around his neck, utterly spent, "thank you for sharing, I know it wasn't easy for you. That gives both of us something to think about."

He was warm, strong, his heartbeat racing still, she nuzzled against his body, a perfect fit as if she belonged there. Thinking of the recent revelation and what it might mean, she fell asleep, cradled tightly in his arms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Three: Jokers Wild

Day Three, Broken Arrow ranch, Silver Spruce ranch

Another nightmare had interrupted their sleep. He was more reluctant to talk than before. Daphne hadn't pushed, only watched him with those emerald green eyes, letting him come to terms with the fear and anxiety caused by the nightmare. Those eyes that could hold him spellbound for hours, or tease him with a single wink. In the end he had succumbed to those enticing eyes and began to speak.

_Daphne was gone! His two pronged self appointed mission was to protect her, keep her safe. He had failed...again! Now he had another mission: find her. He was alone in a misty land; fog lay like a white shroud, thick, swirling around him, parting to let him pass then closing behind him. The only sounds were the sounds of waves crashing on a shore he couldn't see. From the sound the shore lay to his right, what lay to the left he was in no hurry to find out. There was no way to determine the passing of time; or how far he had walked or in what direction as far as that went._

_He didn't understand why or how the fog thinned but it did. Enough to see Daphne slung over a apparition's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The wraith was walking away from him; he started to run after the specter but the faster he ran, the faster the wraith moved away. _

_He yelled, screamed in frustration and rage. He could see Daphne calling for him, holding out her arms toward him but he couldn't hear her over the crashing waves. And then the dark cloaked shadow __disappeared, there one second, gone the next. Daphne was gone!_

_The fog returned, dense, forbidding, dampening his weeping._

If Daphne thought this was going to be an easy fix this last episode showed just how wrong that thought was. It had taken almost an hour for him to settle down enough to sleep. It had taken her a while longer as she lay there in the darkness thinking about what her boyfriend had told her. finally she had gotten out of bed, opening the window, listening to the night sounds. The sounds held no answers to her questions so she had returned to bed and let slumber overtake her.

After breakfast and a strenuous training session of how to saddle a horse and how to stay in said saddle, the little caravan made it's way along the trail single file. John led, leading a loaded burro. Thick fog hugged the ground, sending tendrils of white smoke swirling around the horse's legs. Each of the gang were quiet as they let the horses pick their way along the trail. Fred came behind John, followed by Daphne, Velma and lastly Shaggy and Scooby.

Daphne rode behind Fred mainly to observe him. She didn't like the similarity of his nightmare and the fog they traveled through now. Was it simple coincidence or had it been a portent of things to come?

The mere thought was enough to make her shudder.

She shuddered.

As the red head rode along, thinking, the revelation made her straighten in the saddle. It wasn't a mind blowing disclosure with all the answers but it was a beginning. Perhaps it was the key to understanding the nightmares. She spurred her mount forward.

-Xxxxxx

"It's not five star but it should be fine for the time you will be here." John addressed the group then turned his attention to Daphne, "Your uncle would like for you to be our guinea pigs. Depending on your stay, we may update this spread to a weekend retreat."

"We weren't expecting anything like this." Velma looked around the spacious room in which they found themselves. Old but serviceable furniture was scattered around the room.

"I did send some hands up to clean up. I wouldn't use the beds, they're pretty old, no telling what creatures have made a home in the mattresses."

"'Cowboy clean'," Shaggy dropped a load of supplies. "Works for me."

"You can arrange things later, the fireplace works so if I were you I'd sleep in here. I'd like to show you Rock Creek then I need to leave. I'm still the foreman of this spread."

The trail leading to the river was tree lined and fragrant with flowering bushes and wildflowers. The creek at the end was really a river, a combination of anger (short stretches of white water), calm (deep pools), and lots of rocks. Small ones lining the river bed, large ones sticking out of the water like wet monoliths and rocks perfect for sitting and letting hot feet be cooled by the flowing water.

"There is a waterfall about a mile upstream; plenty of trout." John pointed at several rocky places, "and several trails if you want some exercise. Stay on the trails, you'll do fine."

"John, It's all so beautiful," began Daphne, "what are you not telling us, besides the haunting part?"

She was drawn to his eyes, as dark as Freds' were light. Fred, Shaggy and Velma stood as posts planted in the green earth, watchful, waiting, fearful of the answer.

"I reckon you all deserve to know." John rested his hand on the pearl handled Colt .45 strapped to his waist, tied low like a gunfighter from another age. "It don't happen often, but occasionally a bear will wander down in search of easy prey, namely one or more of our steers. I'll be going after one such bear when I leave."

"You're not going after a bear with that peashooter are you?" Shaggy found his voice, moving protectively towards Velma.

"I brought a Remington 700 with me. It'll take down anything in these mountains. Stay close to the ranch house or on the trails, you'll be fine." He repeated then laughed, breaking the tension.

-Xxxxxx

Later, with John gone, the fireplace blazing, dinner dispensed with, it was Velma that noticed the books. She ran her hand along the spines, quickly reading the titles. Two rows of paperbacks on two shelves; adventure and mystery on the upper shelf, westerns on the lower. The collections were worn from many readings, but not recently; dust covered the tops. So much for cowboy clean. The westerns were from a wide range of authors but primarily Zane Grey.

"Guys, I know we're not here for mysteries but..."

"What is it, Velma? One of the books out of order?" Smiling, Daphne came over to stand beside Velma.

"That's just it, Daph, they're not. But there is one missing. Look for yourself." She pointed at the line of westerns all neatly arranged by author. In the Zane Grey section a gaping hole stood where one book should have rested.

"So what, Velma? Some cowboy liked it and took it with him. No mystery or mystery solved, take your pick."

"Maybe. I'm not a western fan but I bet I know which book is missing."

"And how do you deduce that, Ms. Sherlock?"

"Elementary, my dear Daphne. Zane Grey wrote a lot of books but one stands out that established the traditional western story. "Riders of the Purple Sage" is a western classic. I'm betting that's the one missing."

"Again, so what? The cowboy who took it will bring it back next time he comes through. Let's play some cards or something. No mysteries allowed." A deck of cards was found in a sideboard so old the Salvation Army would have second thoughts on taking it.

"Your idea, Daph. You shuffle and you pick what we play. Guys against us gals?"

"I saw a cribbage board, everyone knows how to play. Best two out of three?" Daphne went through the deck, setting a joker aside and began to shuffle.

"Why only one Joker?" Velma mused.

"I said, 'no mysteries this trip'. So there is only one Joker, it probably got bent or something."

"Daph, my mystery sense is tingling. I'll grant one or the other but a missing classic western and a missing Joker? Gang, I think we have two mysteries to solve."

"You and your tingling senses, I'll give you a tingle later after we beat you girls." Shaggy placed his arm around her shoulder, giving her a hug.

"Only one?" Velma smiled, kissing his cheek.

Lying in his arms later, Velma pondered the significance of a missing book and a playing card, both of which were not where they should be. She was sure they were related, but how? Well, she was where she should be and wanted to be; she snuggled closer to his warm body and listened to the lullaby of the night.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Four: Little Purple Riding Hood

Day four, Silver Spruce Ranch, early morning

Not wanting to disturb Shaggy, Daphne gently shook Velma's shoulder.

They had played cards for a while, the girls losing the third game, and the challenge, by a mere two points. The guys had zipped the sleeping bags together positioning their bag on the right of the fireplace, Shaggy and Velma taking the left side. Fred had placed a log on the fire, in prelude for bed. Nervous laughter erupted as they looked at each other, not sure how to handle changing into night clothes.

With no response from Velma, Daphne shook her shoulder harder, "Velma."

They had decided to take turns (guys first) in a bedroom for privacy to change. Embarrassed snickers, giggles and wolf whistles erupted as the girls returned to join their boyfriends in the bags; this was the first time the four had slept together in the same room.

"What? Is it time to get up already?" A sleepy Velma, minus glasses, rolled, looking up at her friend.

"Fred's gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Gone, as in not here. I'm going to dress and go look for him."

"Do you want Shaggy to go with you?" Velma reached for her glasses, placing them on her nose.

"No, Fred may want to talk but I'll take Scooby. Fred is going to be cold when we get back. Could you and Shaggy have a fire going and some coffee?"

"Go! We'll take care of things here. We'll see what we can rustle up for breakfast."

The storm had moved in during the night, dousing everything in sight. Dressed for the wet raw weather, Daphne scratched Scooby behind the ears, "Find Freddie, Scooby."

Little Purple Riding Hood followed the trail Scooby led her on. It was canopied by large Oaks, Spruce and Evergreens; as is common in the mountains the storm had left as quickly as it had arrived, leaving dripping leaves and vegetation to soak anyone or anything that came along. The path randomly wandered through the woods making Daphne wonder why Fred had left the dry, warm sleeping bag they had shared.

She caught up with Scooby at the edge of Rock River near where John had led them. Scooby sat watching the far side of the river. He turned his head to look at the red head; satisfied, he started up river toward where John had said there was a waterfall. Daphne took several moments to let the scene of reflected trees and mountains speak to her soul. The sun had come out, making the water shimmer.

She finally left the mirrored image, following her canine friend.

She came upon him suddenly, laughing at the man and dog playing in the river with the waterfall as a backdrop. "Fred! What are you thinking? You're soaked!"

The man bowed, his hair plastered to his head, as a little boy caught playing in a mud puddle wearing his best clothes. The blond man looked up at her voice, mesmerized. "Daphne! Scooby, I think we've been caught."

Daphne pushed the hood back, shaking her thick hair as the man and dog sloshed their way out of the water. Scooby shook himself from tip of nose to tip of tail, sending water everywhere. Fred's shoes made squishing noises as he selected a spot to sit. Daphne sat beside him, "Why, Fred? What made you come out here so early?"

A pause met her question, then, "You looked so beautiful, sleeping so peacefully, I hated to wake you. I just needed some time alone, to think about what may be causing the dreams."

"And did you?" She didn't want to break his train of thought now that he was talking but she couldn't help urging him on.

"I was twelve years old, it was summer to be exact. I came home after playing...Mom wasn't there. Dad only said she'd left. I felt like I'd been tackled by the biggest linebacker ever."

"I remember that time," Daphne whispered, placing an arm on his shoulder. "I was only eleven but I remember."

He broke then, quiet sobs at first. Daphne pulled him to her, holding him as he cried. "I asked dad why, but no reason was ever given why she left."

"I remember she came back. Freddie, she did come back." She kept holding him, letting him tell his story between sobs.

"Yes, she came back," Fred gently pushed himself away, out of her arms, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright to cry, Freddie. Real men do cry once in a while. I thought I'd made a mistake bringing you here to cowboy country where men are taught not to cry. Such a stupid idea."

"Mom did come back," he repeated, "After a whole year! She and dad have never said why she left, where she went, nothing! I asked several times with no answers, I finally stopped asking."

"And buried your feelings so deep you forgot about it, till they've surfaced as nightmares. Freddie, I'd like you to let me help you work through these feelings. I hear a lot of anger and resentment in your voice. Maybe together we can do something now."

"Together," He kissed her lips, gently, "Maybe we should be getting back." His eyes sparkled in an invitation, "the scenic route?"

"I know what 'scenic route' you want to take," she returned his kisses, "but you are not getting me to go skinny dipping in that cold water! We do need to take our time, Shaggy and Velma might be busy."

-Xxxxxx

When Daphne closed the door, Velma turned to her shaggy haired lover kissing him awake. "Fred's gone. Daph has gone to look for him. She wants a fire and coffee when they get back."

He rubbed his eyes, trying to become awake enough to understand what she was saying. "No problem, the fire just needs a little kindling and a log. Shame we have to waste all this time alone." He nuzzled her neck evoking a low moan.

Later, Shaggy had a warm fire going and Velma was putting on the coffee. "I'm going to bring in a few more logs. That coffee sure smells good already." Shag stood in front of her, tilting her head up with a finger on her chin. "Don't worry, Vel. They'll be okay."

"Did Fred say anything to you about going out so early?"

"Not a word, Vel. I'm sure he had a good reason, whatever it was." Their lips lightly touched.

"Go get those extra logs, Shaggy, or you'll have another fire to tend to...for the second time this morning."

-Xxxxxx

"Vel, coffee ready?" Shag asked, dropping several logs in the woodbasket.

"Ready. Why the grin and what are you holding behind your back?" She placed two cups on the table.

"I owe you an apology." Shag sat opposite her, taking a sip of coffee. "I thought you were reaching, saying the missing book and playing card were related. You were right." He placed a worn copy of "Riders of the Purple Sage" in front of her; sticking out as a bookmark was the missing Joker.

"That's okay, Shag. I was beginning to think I was wrong." She took the book opening it to the Joker bookmark. "Page 302, last chapter. Shaggy, this is a clue alright but I'm worried more than ever."

"Why, Vel?"

"Fred, Daphne and Scooby are still out there. Alone."


	5. Chapter 5

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Five: Trust

Silver Spruce Ranch, the waterfall

Daphne had never seen herself as a heroine. Her situation in life, her disposition had not lent any thought of being a heroine. Fred had called her accident prone but it was more pure coincidence that she found the trap door under her feet than any misadventure.

"If we have to take our time," Fred looked haggard, his cheeks hallow as if he hadn't been eating, which Daphne knew was true; he had eaten very little, just enough to get by. "How about we go up above the falls then loop around. That should give Shag and Vel enough time to get unbusy."

She had smiled at that, "they should have a fire and coffee ready. Feel better?" she had gotten up, swiping at the rear of her jeans.

"Yes, actually." He'd taken her hand and together with Scooby leading headed up above the falls, then veered away from the river, looping back toward the ranch, making their own trail. He acted better, Daphne thought, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She hoped this was the breakthrough he needed to begin healing.

It was Fred that noticed first, nearly colliding with Scooby. The dog had stopped, sat on his haunches, whimpering and shaking. They had been laughing, stopping often to kiss or whisper even if they were alone in this part of the forest.

"You don't want to see this." He took her in his arms, burying her head in his chest. All humor had gone out of his voice, replaced by a seriousness that she had seldom heard.

"What, Freddie, what is it?"

"I'm not sure. Stay here with Scooby, I want to take a closer look."

"No way! I'm going with you." She was glad she had not eaten any thing before starting out; she was sure she'd have lost it when she turned her head and saw the arm sticking out of a pile of dead leaves.

She didn't want Fred going out there, and she sure didn't want to either. In all their adventures and mystery solving, they had dealt with many weird things, a dead body wasn't one of them.

The body, if a body was attached to the arm, had been deposited in a shallow grave some twenty feet in front of them. Dead leaves and a few small limbs from nearby trees had been used to cover the body. Only the arm was visible, resting on the blanket of leaves.

Daphne fought the rising gorge, "Wh...who do you think it is?"

"Probably a cowboy from the main ranch." Fred pointed at a crumpled black stetson that had been blown against one of the trees. Scooby rose, walking back to stand behind the couple, continuing to whine. Daphne automatically reached down to rub his head.

The roar that erupted from the forest, made their blood run cold.

The sound of a sapling being snapped heralded the appearance of the bear. 'Huge' didn't come close to describing the animal that bellowed in rage. Fred tightened his hold on the red head in his arms, feeling her shaking with fear.

"What do we do now, Freddie?" She tried to nestle deeper into his arms.

"Stay quiet, don't look directly at the bear, he'll take it as a challenge." A voice came from behind them.

"John?" Daphne felt Fred pulling her down. Neither could resist glancing back at the animal. John joined them, a rifle planted snugly against his shoulder.

The brown furred bruin stood on its hind feet, sniffing the air. "We're downwind, if we stay quiet he may go away." John whispered.

"Not soon enough for me. Do you know who...the body is?" Daphne laid flat on the ground; Fred only inches from her.

"I think so. We had a ranch hand go missing about a week ago. I'll report it when I get back to the ranch."

The air shimmered, an image of an American Indian, dressed in traditional attire from long ago, appeared in front of the bear. He raised his right arm; the bear dropped down onto all fours. The bear seemed to evaluate the situation for several moments before lumbering off. The Indian turned to face the three humans and dog, pointing across the open area. The air shimmered as earlier and the figure disappeared.

"I don't want to believe what I just saw." John Long Bow let out a heavy breath.

"We saw it too, John, didn't we, daph?" Fred thought his rational thought process no longer could be trusted.

"That...That had to be...?" She seemed to lose the rest of the sentence.

"Broken Moccasin, none other. I'll get my hoss and follow ol' bruin, make sure he gets home." He left as quietly as he had arrived.

Fred brushed a strand of red hair from her face, his fingers lingering against the smooth skin of her cheek, "you okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be okay." She attempted a smile, feeling his breath on her face.

"Maybe we should be getting back to Shag and Vel, they must be getting worried by now."

"Freddie, does that mean we have to go...there?" She nodded her head toward the small meadow.

"That would be the fastest way."

She felt her stomach cramp in dread. He helped her up, holding her close.

Did she trust him enough to obey, to follow him across the twenty feet of wildflowers and the arm that refused to go away? She had thought so when she had moved across the hall at Headquarters, into his bedroom and his arms seven months ago last Halloween. It had been new, exciting and wonderful, making love late at night or in the early morning quietness.

She had known all along he had a commitment phobia, this morning might have been the beginning of correcting that fault. But, this brought a frightening thought to mind, did _she_ have the same problem? When she had given her body to him she thought she had given her all, now she wasn't so sure. She was sure of one thing: as she had told her parents on several occasions, she would rather be with Fred, with the excitement of solving mysteries, than being married to any of the dull guys her parents had set her up with.

"Being a heroine is highly overrated." All those thoughts had assailed her in a manner of moments but she knew Fred awaited an answer. "I can't do this alone but I trust you, Freddie."

Whither Fred realized the full import of what she had said he gave no indication. He left one arm around her waist and stepped into the tiny meadow, shielding her from the gruesome sight lying to their right.

-Xxxxxx

It was mid morning when they entered the ranch house, Shaggy and Velma jumped up, welcoming them. "it's probably pretty strong but the coffee is hot." Velma poured two cups as Daphne removed her coat and Fred headed to change into dry clothes, taking the offered cup with him. Daphne refused to tell them anything of their adventures until Fred returned, placing his wet clothes in front of the fireplace.

"The book and Joker were hidden but whoever hid them meant for them to be found." Shaggy finished after he and Velma had told of their find.

Fred remained silent as Daphne told their harrowing experience with the bear.

"You know we have to go back up there." Everyone looked at him. "We have to finish what that cowboy started."

"I promised you no mysteries, Fred!" Daphne exclaimed, "Besides, we don't know where to look for a lost gold mine."

"A mystery," Fred retorted, "is just what I need. And I know what to look for now."

"Fred, you, Daphne or Velma don't have enough Scooby Snacks to make Scoob and I be live bait for a real bear!"

"Shaggy, I have a plan." Fred leaned back in his chair, a devilish smile playing at his lips.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Six: The Gold Bug

Day Five, Silver Spruce Ranch, early morning

Velma woke to kisses. Wet kisses. She smiled, enjoying being awaken with such sweet kisses. "Oh, good morning, Shaggy." With the exception of the incident Fred and Daph had had with the bear, the vacation had been nice, giving her and Shaggy time alone.

"What do you want now, Vel?" A groggy Shaggy inquired.

"Scooby! Stop licking my face! Shaggy, let Scooby out and throw on another log then come back to bed."

"Hold that thought," Shaggy got up, "Uh, Vel, where did Fred and Daph go? And their sleeping bag is missing, too."

"My bet is they wanted some privacy or to give us some, in all probability they moved into one of the bedrooms."

Meanwhile, in the second bedroom, Daphne had to smile at the noises emanating from the living room.

Velma had been partially correct; there had been no nightmare but that didn't mean their sleep had not been disturbed. After tossing and turning for most of the night, Daphne had suggested a move to the second bedroom, where they now lay. John had said not to use the beds, he had said nothing of using the floor of the bedrooms.

Fred had turned on the B. O. L. (battery operated lantern) to help in their move. Daphne thought back to when they had snuggled together; Fred had left the lantern on, draping her light purple shirt over the lantern, giving the room a soft defused glow. He had lain there, looking at her. She hadn't felt self-conscious with this close examination, rather it aroused her desire to a new height. He finally touched her and she had exploded, unable to stay still as he slowly (too slowly for her) made love to her for hours.

For the past seven months, he had always been a good lover, now, he was wonderful. He had made sure her needs, wants, desires had been met before he had finally gave vent to his own needs. They had collapsed in total physical, emotional and sexual exhaustion; curling into each other, falling asleep, wrapped in the afterglow of love.

She rolled over, slid her arms around her lover, and drifted off to sleep.

The day dawned bright with promise, a glimmering rainbow from horizon to horizon and in each drop of dew. Coffee and breakfast were shared with an uneasy excitement. Fred had shared with them his idea of how to look for the lost mine and after breakfast they shouldered day packs and headed out into the forest.

Each had their doubts about what they would do if they met up with ol' bruin again. In olden days dragons used dragon-fear to paralyze their prey; Fred and Daphne had tasted the bruin version of that fear. Shaggy and Velma had heard the fear in Daphne's voice as she told the story.

Fred called a halt when they reached the waterfall. "we'll rest here." Every one dropped their packs, the girls kneeling by the water's edge. The scent of pine mixed with wildflowers was almost overpowering.

"What are you going to do with the gold if we find it?" Velma asked, eager to relieve the tension every one had felt.

"We have to find it first then I'll think about it. A new pair of shoes would be nice."

"Shoes? Daph you've got a hundred pair of shoes!"

"Velma, a girl can never have enough shoes. Fred, where do you think the mine is?"

Fred pointed up into the mountains. Toward Devil Bear Gorge. "There."

"How did I know that." Shaggy picked up his pack.

The trail started easy enough, large oak and tall pine trees shaded the path. The gang made good time, despite having to step around mammoth oaks at times. The route ran beside the river for a while then began climbing, growing steeper. The river was left to flow away to the left. Fred called stops several times, searching the cliffs rising above their heads.

"Just what are we looking for, Fred?" Daphne asked during one of these breaks. They had removed their coats, tying them to their packs.

"Dead or dying leaves or trees where they shouldn't be. I think that cowboy found the mine, if so, he'd cover the entrance with limbs."

"And the leaves would turn brown, surrounded by green foliage!"

"Exactly. We should be getting close."

"_Crack!"_ The echo reverberated over the mountains causing heads to turn, searching.

"What was _that?"_ Daphne spoke but startled, both girls stepped closer, grabbing their boyfriend's hands.

"_Crack!"_ A second echo exploded over the mountains before the first had died.

"I'd guess the Long Bow family will be enjoying bear stew tonight." Shaggy wrapped an arm around Velma's waist.

They would have missed the trampled track had it not been for the rifle shots. Damaged scrubs, flattened grasses marked the path of many feet. Or maybe two feet many times. The way led up into the mountains, "It's worth checking out," Fred directed their attention to a brown spot on the otherwise green mountain side, "then we'll head back."

It took twenty minutes of careful climbing before they found their way blocked by an Indian in ancient traditional garb. "Go!" They heard the one word more in their minds rather than verbally. The Indian pointed back the way they had come.

"We don't want your gold, Broken Moccasin," Fred stated, "We only want..."

"Go!" The visage interrupted then shimmered and disappeared in the air.

It took Fred and Shaggy only a few minutes to clear the broken limbs away to expose the opening; a gaping maw, tall enough that even Shaggy didn't have to stoop to enter. They had enough experience with spelunking to be careful in early exploring of the cave. Worn equipment was strewn around the opening, these were ignored but Shaggy picked up a tar covered torch and a package of waterproof matches. Fred lit a second torch.

The black smoke drifted up to the ceiling, flattening out, slowly drifting toward the opening.

"One way in, one way out," Fred murmured, walking deeper into the cave.

They hadn't ventured far into the cave before gold nuggets gleamed in the torch lights. "the cowboy has probably been up here whenever he had any free time." Fred knelt on his haunches, picking up several small nuggets.

"Leave it, Shaggy." Fred continued, "we found what we were looking for: Broken Moccasin's lost gold mine."

"This is a lot of gold just to leave." Shaggy rolled various sized nuggets around in this hand.

"Shaggy, how much do you want to bet that bear didn't accidentally venture down from the high country? Do you want to take the chance of Broken Moccasin's curse following you or us back to Coolsville?"

"Scooby and I are allergic to curses." Shaggy threw the nuggets against the cave wall.

"We still have one job left to accomplish."

"What's that, Fred? Jeepers! This place is creepy. You almost expect Broken Moccasin to reappear."

"Velma, I don't think that Joker card was being used for a bookmark. If I know you, you've read that last chapter."

"The hero and the heroine are being chased by the bad guys. They tumble the balancing rock over, closing Desperation Pass. They were safe from the bad guys but trapped in the hidden valley." Velma was quiet several moments, "I think this mystery is almost solved."

They found the balancing boulder some twenty feet above the cave opening. It took all five to push the stone. It fell all at once, tons of rock covered the cave entrance.

"Do you think it will work, Freddie?" Daphne took his hand.

"Only time will tell, Daph. I hope Broken Moccasin's spirit can find peace at last. There's no more gold to defend."

Fred's hand was ripped from her grasp, his ankle turning, twisting on the loose rock and he was falling, rolling down the steep slope.

"Freddie!" Without a thought for her own safety, Daphne screamed, half running, half skidding down the side of the mountain. She reached Fred as he came to a stop, half covered by dirt and rocks.

"Who's accident prone now, Freddie? Are you okay?" She wiped the dirt from his lips, kissing him furiously.

"I think my arm is broken." He spoke between clinched teeth. His blue eyes rolled back in his head as blackness swallowed him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter seven: Heroine Unawares

Day Five continued, in the mountains above Silver Spruce Ranch.

"Freddie!" Daphne had never seen herself as a heroine and she didn't see herself as one now. His lips were unresponsive to her frantic kisses; her tears splashed on his dusty cheeks. It had always been Fred. His plans, his traps, even if Shaggy and Scooby got in the way most of the time. No boy and no man had ever stirred her soul like Fred. What would she give for just one passionate kiss?

"Is Fred alright?" Velma's voice seemed to come from far away. Daphne looked up, wiping tears with a sleeve.

"He may have a broken arm." She would have to be strong for Fred's sake. Heroine or not, sometimes a girl just had to do what a girl had to do. "Velma, see if you can reach the main ranch! We'll have to have help. Shaggy, I need you down here. We need to clear some of these rocks away and we'll need to immobilize the arm."

"No service, Daphne. I can't reach the ranch! I'll try to get higher!" She starts to climb, looking for an area that will give her a sliver of cell phone service.

Shaggy and Scooby started down, careful of the shifting shale. What happened next was unprecedented; Daphne looked down to see Shaggy and Scooby moving slowly toward a red headed woman, a glance upward showed Velma talking on her cell. Maybe she had found a splinter of service.

Floating.

Tranquil.

Looking down at herself and Fred.

But it was Broken Moccasin drifting beside her that held her attention. Not only Broken Moccasin but his whole tribe, welcoming him home. He turned, looking directly at her, pointing toward the river but not the direction they had traveled.

Floating downward.

Reaching for Fred, touching him, to reassure him or perhaps herself.

Realization.

Alone.

Fear.

Why hadn't she seen it before? Fred had made the first breakthrough, perhaps this altered state had been necessary for her to take the next step. She understood! But could she take this new insight to her other self, the one that wasn't floating? She had to stay focused, to reunite with her physical self.

"We need to move these rocks to free Fred." Simple statement, not so simple to accomplish. Daphne reached for the nearest stone, only to have her wrist grabbed, held.

"Not with that hand, Daph." Shaggy gripped her hand, blood dripping from the palm, onto the jagged rocks. "Don't want that to get infected."

He extracted a bottle of water and a green T-shirt from his pack. Pouring water over the cut, using the T-shirt to wipe the blood away, folding the shirt to form a bandage.

Pain.

Dizzy.

Velma returning.

"I couldn't get through to the ranch." Velma speaking, why was her voice so low, so far away? "I did get Mountain S. & R. They're sending a helicopter and will contact the ranch. We have a bigger problem."

"This is getting better and better! What now?" 'Can't black out now, Fred needs me'.

"That!" Velma points at the clouds. Black, angry clouds, flashes of lightning, coming their way. "They asked if we could meet the 'copter somewhere along the river? It would be quicker and easier for pick up. And..."

"And..." Shaggy has Fred freed, "Daphne, get Fred's coat, we don't want him going into shock."

"It's a small 'copter...only room for two."

A stick was found, Shaggy extracting a piece of rope from his pack like Santa removing a toy from his magical bag.

"The best Boy Scout that never joined the Scouts." Shaggy smiled, trying to break the tension. "Always carry the essentials. Scooby Snacks for food, water, rope, a few other indispensables."

"How much time do we have to meet the 'copter?" A worried Daphne asks, holding Fred's coat as Shaggy wraps the rope around his limp form. They had never been joiners. Shaggy had ran track, Fred, football, Velma Science Club, herself a cheerleader but always on the outside looking in. Never part of the 'in' crowd.

Lonely.

Clinging together, finding friendship in the shared rejection.

"Half hour at most," Velma sniffles, "high winds will ground the 'copter."

It was slow, tedious, Shaggy taking the blunt of the work. Moving Fred, stopping to adjust the rope, moving, stopping, moving again.

They moved off the rocks, entering the forest of magnificent old Oaks and Evergreen Pines; protecting Fred from the branches, taking the whacks themselves. The traveling was somewhat easier since they didn't have to stop so often to readjust the rope holding Fred's arm in place. The path they traveled was only a narrow game trail that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time but the smell of water drove them on.

Silence.

Only the wind.

Even the forest birds and animals had went to ground in advance of the storm.

The helicopter was waiting, the blades rotating slowly, when the gang left the stand of trees and entered the meadow beside the river. Two helmeted crewmen left the 'copter, running to meet them, taking Fred, "we have to hurry."

"You go with Fred!" Velma urged Daphne toward the waiting chopper.

"You have to have that hand taken care of." Shaggy pushed her away, "Go!" He and Velma started down the path toward the Silver Spruce Ranch.

"Get to the ranch, wait out the storm." And then she was running, running to be whisked away.

The doors of the chopper slammed shut with a finality that made Daphne jump. One crewman headed toward the front, the other checking seat belts, speaking into the intercom, "We're ready back here."

The Earth fell away.

"Boyfriend?" The crewman indicated Fred. Daphne held him to her chest, arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

"Yes, the best boyfriend ever. How long to the hospital?"

"Not long, let's see about your hand."

-Xxx

Waiting.

Flipping pages of an unread magazine.

Her hand throbbed from being cleaned, disinfected, bandaged.

They had thrown Shaggy's bloody shirt away. Discarded.

Insurance papers had been signed. She hadn't seen Fred since they had landed. He had been rushed off for X-rays.

"How is he?" Velma rushed into the waiting room, followed closely by Shaggy.

She jumped up, hugging her friends. "I don't know, Velma. They won't let me see him." The tears came then, flooding her cheeks. "They said they'd let me know when he's settled in a room.

"Shaggy, they threw away your T-shirt. I'll buy you a dozen when we get home."

"I'm not worried about T-shirts. How is your hand?"

"It hurts but it'll be okay." The bandage made her hand look like a club. "I'll be able to beat you in ping pong." She swung the bandaged hand in the air.

More waiting.

More unread magazines.

More hugs.

More pacing.

"Ms. Blake?" The man in green scrubs and white mask pulled down off his face asked.

"Yes, I'm Daphne Blake. How is Fred?"

"He's resting. I want to hold him overnight to check for concussion but if everything goes okay, he should be able to be discharged in a few days. He'll need to check with his regular doctor when he gets home. You can see him for a few minutes but I gave him something for pain so he'll be sleepy."

Pale.

That's the first thing Daphne notices when she walks into the sterile room. How pale his pallor seems.

And his arm in a sling, a strap around his chest, holding the arm in place. A lunch tray sits untouched on the rolling cart. Soup, sandwich, steam coming from a coffee cup, some sort of pudding, reminders her that she hasn't eaten since they had breakfast together so long ago.

"Fred, you awake?" She whispers, not wanting to disturb him if he were asleep.

"Hi, beautiful." His voice comes out as a croak but a smile brightens his face.

"Who walked in?" She returns the smile. Placing her purse on the chair, she takes a seat on the bed, leans in to plant a kiss on his lips.

Relief.

Happiness warms her from the inside out.

"You haven't eaten." Breaking the kiss that was turning more passionate than a hospital room allowed. "You have to eat to get stronger."

"Not hungry." He replies, "hungry for more kisses."

"Eat first, then kisses. Velma and Shaggy are waiting to see you." She guides the cart over; it's awkward picking up the spoon, "If I'm going to take you for better or worse, in sickness and in health, I might need a little practice. Now, eat."

Later, the empty tray pushed out of the way, the promised kisses are sweet, tender. She opens her mouth at his urging, the taste of soup, coffee dance over her tongue.

"You need to rest," she breaks the kisses, breathing rapidly. She places her head on his chest; it's difficult to hug with a broken arm and a hand that looks like a boat paddle but they manage.

She knows she can marry some guy her parents approve of, lovemaking by appointment, a house full of kids, never have to worry about anything. And die of boredom. Or there is Fred, always looking for the next mystery, the next trap. The excitement of living life without a safety net.

She feels his heartbeat.

Strong.

Steady.

Just like Fred.

She feels the pressure on her head, his lips brushing her hair.

"I love you, Daph." A whisper that holds so much promise.

"I love you too, Freddie. I will love you forever."

Contentment.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Eight: Daphne Solves a Mystery

Part One

Day seven, nighttime, Broken Arrow Ranch.

Fred had passed the concussion tests and had been released with the provision he check with his personal doctor upon arrival in Coolsville. They had been busy packing while surviving the storm. There had been no time to talk until now.

Lying in bed, trying to get into a comfortable position which wasn't easy with an arm in a cast and a bandaged hand. They had finally settled with Fred lying on his back, Daphne beside him; leaning on her elbow, with her good hand lying across his chest, her fingers making slow circles.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm, what?" His good hand tracing a line over the lacy shoulder of her baby doll gown, outlining a breast.

"Quit that, you touch me and I go crazy. I want to talk to you about something serious." She captured the wandering hand, kissing the palm, "Freddie, I've discovered the reason for your nightmares. I think your mom's disappearance is the key."

"What!"

"Think about what you told me about those dreams. Each different yet similar. In each one you are searching for me; in a desert, along a strange shore but you wake up before you can find me. I think your subconscious interchanged me for your mom. She left without giving a reason to you or your father. In your dreams, I have left you for various reasons. I know you love me but you can't make a total commitment to me because you believe I will leave you.

"You are my strength. On the mountain, when you fell, I knew I had to be strong for you but it was from you that I got my strength. Freddie, I love you so much. I'll never leave you. You must believe that." Tears threaten to overflow, her voice breaking. "I don't care if we get married or not, I only want to be with you...forever."

He took his good hand, pulling her to him, "Are diamonds a girls best friend?"

Their lips met.

Hard.

Passionate.

Demanding.

Loving.

Their lovemaking lasted long into the night until exhausted, they fell asleep.

Part Two

Day eight, Broken Arrow Ranch, outside Uncle Matt's study

Daphne Blake looked out the large window, watching Fred hand the last of their baggage to Shaggy. None of them had escaped injury during this vacation that she had promised wouldn't contain a mystery. When would she learn? Mysteries followed them like a lost puppy.

She shivered delightfully at the thought of their lovemaking the night before. Fred had come to a peace about his mom's leaving or at least one he could live with. He had driven their passion with a ferocity that rocked her to her very core.

Fred had the worst injury with the broken arm. She didn't know when Shaggy had been hurt, but he too carried a 'soft' cast around one very badly sprained wrist. He hadn't complained, working through the pain; it must have hurt outrageously. She with her cut hand. The bandage had been changed but was still cumbersome. Even Velma sported band-aides over the worst scratches. Their arms and legs displayed conspicuous ugly bruises.

Hearing his footsteps, she turned, slipping easily into his embrace. "Feel better this morning, Freddie? About your mom's disappearance?"

"Thanks to you, yes. There is still the mystery of why she left, where she went, but whatever the reason, I know now that is must have been important."

"Fred, was your question about diamonds being a girls best friend a proposal?"

"A sorry excuse for one I admit. I'll do it up proper when we get back to Coolsville. Daphne, will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

"Like you didn't know the answer. Yes, Fred, I will be your bride."

"The Mystery Machine is ready to roll," Shaggy announced as he and Velma walked up.

"Are we interrupting something?" A smiling Velma asked.

"Fred just asked me to marry him!" Daphne exclaimed.

"And you had a moment of sanity and said 'no way', right?"

"Play nice or you wont be my bridesmaid."

"Okay, but I'm not wearing purple!"

"Can we say good bye to your uncle and get on the road?" Fred tried to sound serious, failing miserably.

"I'm sorry your trip ended up like this." Uncle Matt indicated Fred's arm and Shaggy's wrist.

"It wasn't really that bad," Fred swung the sling out, "it was quite interesting."

"I'd like to make it up to you. We will be working on Silver Spruce starting tomorrow. All of you are welcome back for the big grand opening."

Everyone took seats around the big room. "We're just anxious to get back to Coolsville." Daphne blushed, taking Fred's hand.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Matt lifted his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Well, I found something more valuable than gold." Fred broke out a silly looking grin.

"Fred just asked me to marry him...I accepted."

"That's terrific! I have an idea...you have a date set yet?"

"Uncle Matt! He just asked a few minutes ago! We haven't had time to talk about a date."

"No matter what the date...I want you two here for your honeymoon!"

"Mr. Blake, I wasn't being snoopy," Velma opened her purse, "while Shaggy and I were waiting for the storm to pass, I ran across this," she pulled a picture out of her handbag placing it in front of Daphne's uncle, "it was taken at Silver Spruce, I recognize the background. Were you the one behind the camera?"

Uncle Matt took the picture, running his fingers over the yellowed face; he handed the picture to Fred who sat closest to him, "I thought we had destroyed all the pictures."

The picture was old, yellowed, but in surprisingly good shape, the image clear enough to see the couple standing side by side with a second woman. The background of the Silver Spruce ranch was unmistakable.

"Mom? Mom was here?" Fred handed the picture to Daphne.

"Yes, Fred. She was here but don't blame her. It was my idea not to tell you." Uncle Matt covered his mouth with both hands.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Nine: Tender Memories

Part One: Day eight, Broken Arrow Ranch, Uncle Matt's study, a few moments later

Uncle Matt took the picture from Shaggy after each had taken the opportunity to view the picture. Opening a drawer, he dropped the snapshot into the drawer and slowly closed the door.

"I'm sorry, Fred. Just call me a meddling kid." Velma sounded remorseful.

"It's okay, Velms. At least I know _where _mom went." Fred began to get up.

"Sit down, Fred," Uncle Matt raised his hand, palm outwards, "Perhaps I was wrong but I didn't think a twelve year old meddling kid would understand."

"I'm not a twelve year old now but if you'd rather not..."

"No, you're not. I am sorry you had to go through the nightmares to come to this point. Perhaps it's time for you to know the whole story or at least what I know of it. If you would like to ask your friends to step out..."

"No! I want no secrets between Daphne and I, Shaggy and Velma have been my friends for as long as I can remember. Any story you want to tell me, you can tell in front of everyone."

"Back when I was young," Uncle Matt began after a taking deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I was the black sheep of the Blake family; I'd spend money as fast as I made it.

"You kids began to run around together and your parents became friends also. I was at loose ends at the time and drifted into Coolsville not knowing what I was going to do. Through Daphne I met the rest of you and your parents; I was welcomed into the circle of friends.

"After a time I drifted away, coming here and with my brother, your father, Daphne, made an offer. It was accepted, I loved living here and made it a success, buying my brother out in a few years.

"Thirteen years ago, Peggy called me out of the blue. We talked over the following six months. Fred, your father was spending a lot of time working and you were busy with school and friends. She was reaching out to an old family friend trying to understand her troubling feelings.

"You have to understand, back then Coolsville didn't have the resources for your mom's problem. Today she wouldn't have to leave home..."

"Just what was the problem? I remember mom went overboard when I wanted to work on mysteries or had to go to practice."

"A symptom of a deeper problem. Today the professionals have a word for it but back then they hadn't seen it in anyone of your mom's age. She was suffering from depression caused by what is called 'Empty Nest Syndrome' today.

"Normally, it doesn't show up until the kids head off to college and the husband is spending a lot of time working, the wife doesn't know what to do with all the extra time.

"I suggested she come out here for a rest. She agreed with the understanding that nothing be said outside of your father."

"But why, Uncle Matt? Fred has gone through hell, excuse my french, because of the silence."

"It was Peggy's one stipulation. She was embarrassed; she was suffering an old woman's disease according to her. Skip and I couldn't get her to change her mind. I finally made the arrangements for her to sign herself into a 'rest home'."

"But for a year!" Fred exclaimed unbelievably.

"She was there for six weeks but not 'cured' whatever that means. The doctors suggested several months outside so I talked to the Jergensons, owners of Silver Spruce before I bought it. They are the couple in the picture. Peggy signed herself out and went to live with the Jergensons.

"You can't understand the turmoil her mind must have been in during that time. I visited occasionally, and yes, Velma, I took that picture. She did some traveling during that time but I don't know where; and she had to check in regularly with the doctors."

"So after a year, she just shows up like nothing happened and they never say a word."

"Don't judge her too severely. If you must be angry with someone, blame me."

"Well, I think it's time we got on the road." Daphne picked up her purse and rose, "guys, would you go ahead, I'll only be a moment."

Everyone shook hands and headed out to the Mystery Machine. Daphne threw her arms around Uncle Matt's neck, "Thank you so much, Uncle Matt. It was just what Fred needed."

"I think I made him mad at me. Daphne, are you happy...about marrying Fred?"

"He'll get over it. I'm deliriously happy. Uncle Matt, it's time."

"Yes, time for you to head off home."

"No, time to leave the past in the past. You haven't attended a family reunion in..."

"Thirteen years."

"I know some memories are too tender to touch. Look at what happened to Fred. I want you at the wedding and I want to see you at the next family reunion, which will be the wedding come to think about it. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Will you take a promise to think about it?"

Part Two: Day twelve, Coolsville, Mystery Inc. Headquarters, late evening

"Velma, do you know where the boys have been hiding? Fred hinted at getting a ring but why Shaggy?" Daphne started but trailed off in thought.

"They disappeared right after we got home; they've been out every day since. I've tried to get Shaggy to talk short of the third degree but he's as mum as a mummy."

"Get dressed girls! We're taking you out for dinner." Shaggy announced as he and Fred walked in.

"Something nice," Fred added, stopping Daphne from leaving. A kiss on her cheek was followed by, "we have a stop to make then we'll join Shaggy and Velma for dinner."

-Xxxxxx

The weather was cool but comfortable for this time of year in Coolsville. Fred slid the brightly colored van into a parking spot at the Coolsville city park, assisting Daphne out, holding her tightly despite the cast on his arm. Fred leaned in to kiss her rich lips. She returned the kiss.

The full moon overhead gave a silvery cast over the park. "Why the park, Fred?"

Daphne reluctantly broke the kiss, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Let's take a walk; around the lake would be nice." Taking her small delicate hand in his larger one, he led her around the lake at the center of the park; a pond rather than a lake. Weeping Willow trees surrounded the pond, protecting the benches placed there for people to enjoy the view. Fred indicated one such bench.

"Daph, I once asked you if diamonds were a girls best friend. You didn't give me an answer."

"Freddie, I was a little busy at the moment. A girl always wants a diamond but I heard that a guy gave his girlfriend a cigar paper ring."

"I told you I'd do this proper when we got home. I hope this will do." He slipped off the bench, kneeling in front of her, "Daphne Ann Blake, I love you and ask properly this time, will you be my bride?"

He tried to slip the ring on her finger but missed, sliding it onto her pinky finger instead.

"Fred, put the ring on the proper finger already! I'm not a startled virgin anymore." (*)

"It's not you, Daph, it's me. I didn't think I'd be this nervous."

The ring held a small nugget surrounded by smaller gold chips set in a silver setting. It slid on the appropriate finger on the third try.

"Since I've picked out my wedding dress, I guess I'd better say...yes! But this gold isn't part of Broken Moccasin's cursed gold is it?"

"No, it isn't," Fred reclaimed his seat, "When John showed us the river, I spotted something that looked like gold so the next morning..."

"That's what you were doing that morning when Scooby found you!" Daphne interrupted.

"I followed the river up to the waterfall, finding several pockets of gold trapped in the roots of trees growing into the river. I'd just finished putting some in my bag when Scooby knocked me into the water and then you walked up."

"But why did Shaggy have to go with you to have this done?"

"I told Shaggy what I wanted and he drew up several designs...it took us some time to find a jeweler that would take on such a job. And I had to be sure it was real and not fool's gold. It's real alright, ninety nine per cent pure. Daph, there is a necklace and earrings to complete the set.

"I found enough gold to give us a nice nest egg. Not enough to retire on but at least your parents can't say I'm marrying you for your money.

"Can we go join Shaggy and Velma for dinner now? I think Shaggy has had enough time to tell her about the gold I gave them. Shaggy and I have been busy setting up trust funds and I'm starved!"

"Not until you kiss me."

They were late for dinner but no one minded too much.

TBC

A/N: My thanks to Jazzola for letting me use the 'startled virgin' line from one of her stories. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Ten: Pre Wedding Screaming Meemies

Six months later, May, Coolsville, Blake Manor, Evening

Part One

Be My Lover

_B_e my lover for I am

_E_ager for your touch tonight

_M_y heart is full because of

_Y_our smile when you are near

_L_et me be your lover tonight. I

_O_ffer you my very being. I will

_V_anquish your doubts and fears as we

_E_ntwine our souls and

_R_ide the waves of ecstasy

Her parents had never approved of the gang in general and Fred in particular as suitable friend material and had done everything possible to separate them. In her own way, the red head had become a rebel with a cause. The past Halloween had been the beginning of open warfare between parents and Daphne. They had become lovers and when her parents heard of it, they had gone ballistic.

On the morrow Daphne Ann Blake would become Mrs. Daphne Jones. Fred and Shaggy had been banned as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day so they had taken off on a bachelor party. Against her better judgment Daphne had invited Velma to dinner at Blake Manor. Dinner had deteriorated into a shouting match between Daphne and her mother. One mad red head was trouble, two redheads was reason to move to another zip code.

"I just don't understand why you want to marry that...that...that _boy_." Her mother made it sound like a disease.

"He has a name, mother," Daphne countered, "his name is Fred Jones and tomorrow morning I will become Mrs. Fred Jones. He's more _man_ than any of those _boys_ you kept pushing off on me."

"They never forced themselves on you like _he_ did!"

"Not from a lack of trying, and I seduced Fred not the other way 'round." This brought a "harrumph!" from her father and a quick intake of air from her mother.

It had spiraled downward from there until Daphne had had enough. "Mother, I love Fred and I will marry him tomorrow or tonight if he wishes. I'd go to the end of the world if that's what he want's to do! I need some fresh air!"

"You aren't going to find Fred are you?" Velma asked as the girls walked to Daphne's car.

"No, Velma. I wouldn't know where to start if I wanted to. Don't worry, Velma, I'll be back." Her tires screeched in protest when she drove away.

Needing to clear her mind and an urge to escape her mother's cutting tongue, Daphne drove through the streets of Coolsville with no particular destination in mind. Cold neon lights and street lamps revealed the street signs as she calmed down, coming to a stop signal. When you have no goal in mind you don't know you have arrived until you get there.

The sign read, "Coolsville Central Park" with a white arrow pointing to the right. On impulse she flipped the car's turn signal on and followed the arrow. The sun was just above the horizon, bathing the park in a soft glow through the trees when Daphne pulled in the near empty parking lot.

The park was as empty as the parking lot, a woman walking her poodle dog, a youngish looking man jogging, concentrating on the pathway, a young couple pushing a baby carriage on an evening stroll, whispering, leaning into each other. Daphne headed the other way; ending at a certain wood bench under a Weeping Willow tree.

"Excuse me, Miss. This area is reserved...Oh, sorry Miss Blake, I didn't recognize you. Out for an evening stroll?"

"Something like that. How is it going, Jerry?" Jerry looked handsome in his private security uniform; lean, fit, mid twenties, the Blakes had used his services on many occasions such as this. The gazebo he was watching at their request had been decorated in purple and light blue streamers. On the morrow, she would walk up the aisle and in less than an hour, change her name to Mrs. Daphne Jones.

"Not bad, Miss Blake. No trouble except for those wondering about the decorations."

"I think I'll feed the ducks. You wouldn't have any old bread, would you?"

"I just might. I threw some in my car when I found out I had this assignment." The required bread was acquired and Daphne took her seat, throwing crumbs into the water. Ducks came rushing up, gobbling the bread as fast as the red head could toss it.

"You have to throw some toward the back otherwise those never get any and starve."

"Freddie! What happened to the bachelor party?" The blond man sat beside her, crushing her lips to his.

"Shaggy and I aren't much for parties without you girls and I'm tired of being a bachelor." Only a breath separated their lips.

"You wont be after tomorrow. We've been apart only a few hours yet I've missed you so much."

"A few hour hours, a few days, what does it matter...we're together now, my love."

"Be my lover tonight," she whispered invitingly low.

"Tonight, tomorrow, forever. There isn't anyone at Headquarters tonight...what happened to not seeing the bride on the wedding day?"

"Like Cinderella, I'll have to be home before midnight. Race you!"

-Xxxxxx

Part Two

It had been a long plane trip for Matt Blake. He had arrived in late morning, checking into the hotel. Other than ringing room service for lunch, he had sat in the easy chair looking at the phone. He had three calls to make, the first should have already been made but he hadn't wanted to look over anxious.

It had been a decade or more since his last trip to Coolsville; he hardly ever left the ranch. He picked up his cell, entering the number from memory.

"Broken Arrow Ranch" As expected, John Long Bow answered on the second ring.

"Everything okay back there."

"Hello to you too," John's laugh was a welcomed sound, "Yes, the ranch has survived despite your leaving. You have a good flight."

"Long and tiring but I made it. The package ready?"

"Yes, I will deliver it personally first thing in the morning."

"Good, call me at..." he gave the name of the hotel phone and room number. After some small talk he disconnected the call.

The next call would be harder; the number was unlisted but he had it on a worn piece of paper stored in his wallet. He stared at the phone as if it would come alive and strangle him with the cord. Putting away the cell phone, he picked up the house phone punching in the number. It too was answered on the second ring, he asked for the lady of the house.

"This is Elizabeth Blake, how may I help you?"

"You could start by calling me Matt."

"Matt! You here for the wedding?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it. You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm not. She could do so much better."

"Liz, I got to know Fred over their visit at the ranch. I think he's a fine man who loves Daphne very much. They will be happy together. Liz, I think you should give them a break."

"You be at the family luncheon tomorrow?" A not so discreet attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, we can visit then." Good byes were made and Matt set the phone down. Two calls done, one more to go.

Two rings seemed to be the order of the day.

"Hello, Jones residence."

"Peggy? Is that you?"

"Matt?"

"Yes, here for the wedding tomorrow. Peggy, I wanted to tell you...I told Fred about what happened twelve years ago, I hope that was okay."

"Yes, it was okay. I've wanted to tell him myself several times but never could get up the nerve."

"He needs to know Peggy. Maybe you two could have a talk after the honeymoon."

"Maybe. Will we see you at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it. They do make a beautiful couple." They talked for several minutes, words flowing easily before hanging up. Matt Blake blew out a breath of relief. Calls made, he showered, dressed and went down for dinner.

-Xxxxxx

Part Three

Daphne stretched leisurely like a lioness impressing her mate, leaning to kiss her lovers lips. Even with having to keep one eye on the clock, they had made slow unhurried love, moving as one until each had pushed the other over the edge. "A kiss goodnight, I have to go."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Fred held her lightly in an all encompassing hug, his fingers creating goose bumps, roaming down her lower back making her shiver with delight.

"I do too but it's only until tomorrow night and I have to get into that cocoon of a dress for you in the morning. I really needed this, Freddie. I think it took care of my screaming meemies."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A Mess on the Mesa

Chapter Eleven: Life Without a Net

Mystery Inc. Headquarters, morning, the next day

Fred had been pacing ever since he had jerked awake with the realization that today was the end of his bachelor days. And he was scared to death. "Shaggy!"

Shaggy had arrived as Daphne was leaving and had thought of sleeping in just a little before getting ready for the wedding. Best men are not grooms and all eyes would be on Daphne anyway. Being woke up by a scream had not been in the plans.

"Like, what, Fred? What time is it?"

"Where's my socks? It's morning! Time to get up!"

"Have you looked at your feet?"

"There they are! How did you know?"

"Like, how long have we known each other? I bet you got them on the wrong feet again!"

"Thanks, Shagster, I think you are right. I'll have to start marking them!"

"You do that!"

"I'm going to call Daph."

"Why call her, she's probably asleep like I wish I was."

-Xxx

Half asleep, Daphne answered her cell without checking caller I. D., "Hello."

"Hi Daph..."

"Freddie! What a nice wake up call. I Wish it could be in person." She scrunched deeper under the covers. "I loved last night."

"Me to, Daph. What are you doing today?"

"A shower first, got to do my hair, makeup, get dressed and marry my wonderful lover."

"Need help with that shower?"

"Nice try, but no. Besides, my mother and Velma are here."

"Darn! By the way, Daph, do you know where my cufflinks are?"

"Try the top drawer of the chest, right hand side. You have the top drawer, mine is the second and stay out of it. And Freddie, no, you can't wear an ascot with your tuxedo. I love you. See you at the wedding." Disconnecting the call, she threw the covers back and headed for the shower.

Showered, hair dried, dressed in lacy finery she stepped into the Ivory wedding dress; the Ivory coloring only slightly darker than her own alabaster skin. Layers of Duchess Satin lace and hand beading accented the embroidered flowers covering the gown and enhancing the off the shoulder bodice.

"If he makes you happy, I guess I can be happy for you." Her mother helped ease the dress up. "It is a beautiful dress and you are a beautiful bride."

"I loved it the first time I saw it." Daphne held the dress in place while her mother raised the hidden zipper. "Thank you, mother. I think I can handle everything from here. Would you check how Velma is doing, then you can do your "Mother-of-the-Bride" thing. Just make sure dad is there on time."

"He will be. Just you make sure you don't daydream about Fred and be late yourself."

-Xxx

Compared to what one would expect, the wedding party was small. Fred shifted from one foot to another in nervous activity. "You sure you have the ring?"

"Will you stop already, Fred. You'd think you were facing a firing squad not getting married."

"There's a difference?"

Fred and Shaggy both jerked when the bells of a church announced the time of ten am. The Blake limousine pulled up and Daphne and Velma exited with assistance from the chauffeur. Velma adjusted her dress and pushed her glasses up on her nose. The music announced the beginning of the ceremony and she started up the aisle, coming to a stop opposite Shaggy who could only stare.

The music changed to the Bride's March, Daphne and her father began their walk. Fred thought he had never seen her look so beautiful as right now. The sights and sounds that surrounded him intensified; the scent of the flowers drifting on the gentle breeze, the sound of a fish that populated the man made pool, even the quacking of the ducks seemed to add to her magical journey.

Sunshine shone brighter as she walked slowly down the aisle toward him. The camera in his mind snapped picture after picture he would cherish for years to come. Less than an hour later the minister introduced the new couple, "May I be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Fred Jones."

They had just enough time to rush home, change into traveling clothes and make their flight out. The trip to Coolsville by Uncle Matt had been long and tiring, for a couple in love it only seemed long. The trip from airport to the Broken Arrow Ranch was shorter.

"Congratulations, you made good time," John Long Bow welcomed them. "Everything is all set up at Silver Spruce. You have time to ride out or you can spend the night here and ride out in the morning."

-Xxx

They put the horses in the corrals, walking hand in hand while carrying their luggage to the front door. Fred started to open the door when Daphne stopped him, "Fred, there's a note."

Daphne removed the note, careful not to tear the fragile paper. The dying sunlight was enough for her to read the text. She read through the missive silently, then started laughing, "listen, Freddie. 'Congratulations you love birds. My handmade wedding present is inside. May you enjoy it for many years to come.' It's signed John Long Bow."

"Well, let's see what his present is." A "Yipe!" escaped Daphne's throat when Fred swept her off her feet, opened the door and crossed the threshold; sitting his new wife back on solid ground, they both stared at the fireplace...and the full sized bear skin rug laying in front of it.

"Is that..." Daphne whispered.

"Yes, Daphne, that's our old friend."

"Freddie," she smiled sweetly, running her fingers through his thick blond hair, "why don't you light the fire..."

"Daphne, I can't..."

"Jeepers, Fred. This is our wedding night! The night every girl dreams and fantasizes about..."

"Daph, I..."

"And we have a hand tanned, real bear skin rug to lay on..."

"Listen, Daph..."

"Don't interrupt me, I'm in full wife mode and I'm on a roll! We're at a mountain retreat all by ourselves...and you're telling me you can't light a fire?"

"Daph, will you marry me? Oh, you did. Now you listen..."

"Yes, Freddie?" She looked deep into his eyes, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Don't interrupt! I'm in full husband mode! I never said I couldn't light a fire, I said I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm matchless, Daph. I think we need to split up and look for some matches."

"Yes, dear. Why don't you look for matches and I'll go slip into something more comfortable." She left him standing in front of the cold fireplace. "And Freddie," she looked back over her shoulder seductively, "the matches are in the vase on the mantle."

-Xxx

It was cold in the early morning. Daphne smiled, snuggling closer to Fred. Her eyes fluttered open; there was some one or some thing in the house! The noise had occurred once, she waited for the disturbance to be repeated. It wasn't.

"Freddie!" She shook his shoulder, "There's some one in the house."

"Wha...you hear something, Daph? It can't be squirrels in the attic. While they were working on the house, they put in one way traps. Squirrels can get out but once out they can't come back in."

"Quiet! I'm getting a headache. We have to go see who broke in."

"We?" Fred did a double take when she got out of bed, slipping into her peignoir gown; a light plum colored bit of gossamer material that left nothing to the imagination. "You wearing _that_ to confront a burglar?"

"You didn't mind in front of the fireplace."

"We didn't have a burglar either."

"It's simple, Freddie. I'll distract whoever it is and you jump out and clobber him."

"You'd distract the Pope in that...okay, you go first."

"Me? Where did my knight in shining armor go?"

"It was your idea. You distract, I clobber."

"I'm getting a major headache...okay, let's go."

And so with that settled, Daphne led the way down the hallway. Every thing was quiet except for the occasional popping of the wood in the hearth.

"Is that sound what you heard, Daphne?"

"No, Freddie. What I heard was a higher pitched sound. Are you checking out my butt?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful distraction."

"Thank you, but focus. We're almost there." Daphne looked back and smiled sweetly.

Daphne came up short, Fred bumping into her when they entered the living room. Fred jumped out from behind the red head, ready to clobber anyone he saw. What they saw would make anyone stop and stare.

Sitting on the bear skin rug was an American Indian in traditional garb; he was barefooted, a pair of moccasins lay beside the rug. "I like."

But it was the cowboy with a black stetson that held their attention. He turned to face the couple.

"I'm getting a world class headache!" Daphne tried to pull the gown closer together but that only accented her curves and what lay beneath the sheer material. "I'll fix coffee, strong coffee."

Daphne skirted the two apparitions on her way to the kitchen. Fred stood dumbfounded in his boxers, not sure what to do. Clobbering seemed out of the question.

"None for me, thanks ma'am. I haven't quite got the hang of handling solid objects yet." His eyes followed the young lady. "You probably heard me rattling a coffee cup earlier. Being dead does have its drawbacks. Not being able to have that morning coffee is one of them."

"It's not for you, it's for me." Daphne disappeared into the kitchen, sounds of coffee being prepared could be heard.

"You might try a spoon full of sugar, it helps the medicine go down." The cowboy turned his attention to Fred. "Good mornin'."

"What...what are you doing here?" Fred stammered, "Daph, maybe you should go get a robe or something on."

"Not a bad idea, ma'am. I'm not _that_ dead...yet."

"This from a man standing in his boxers. You are so cute." Daphne quipped on her return but continued to the bedroom.

"You and the lady found my body and arranged a decent burial. I'm beholding to you for that." The cowboy began, then stopped when Daphne reappeared in a thick robe, holding it closed with both hands.

"My name is...was...Billy Joe. I wanted to thank you for what you did. I asked my barefooted friend here what I should do. As you probably guessed, I did take some gold out of the cave. I want you two to have it; but there is a problem."

"The curse? Oh, my coffee!" Daphne asked then rushed to save the coffee.

"No, there's no curse now, thanks to you two. The problem is, I have to show you where I hid the gold or draw a map. I never drew a map and now I can't hold anything solid so no map."

The sky was turning a rosy pink when the two apparitions shimmered and disappeared. Fred and Daphne just stared at each other trying to come to terms with what they had just experienced.

"Well, Daph, looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Fred took his new bride in his arms, kissing her tenderly. The coffee forgotten, her robe dropped to the floor.

"Yes, dear." 'Living a mysterious life without a safety net is going to be interesting' she thought.

THE END


End file.
